The present invention relates to an arrangement for the attachment of objects such as a measuring device, a sensor, a probe, a tube or the like in the mouth, nose or other orifice of a person, or to a breathing mask, a protective mask or similar kind of device having an orifice.
The measurement and recording of the body temperature is performed in hospitals and other health examination facilities for ethical, hygienic, nosocomial and practical reasons with the aid of a thermometer for oral or axillary temperature measurement. It may be difficult, however, for certain persons who are fully conscious to keep the thermometer in their mouth for a period of the between 10 and 30 seconds dung measurement. Measurement at a specific point inside the mouth is then not so easy to achieve.
It has been found that the measurement of temperature is particularly effective in the area of a person's molar teeth, at a distance from the mouth, which accordingly does not necessarily have to be fully closed in order to prevent interference with the measurement by colder air from outside etc.
The thermometer is an important clinical diagnostic instrument for the care and investigation of patients, both in out-patient and institutional medical care. Fever reactions in the patients are able to provide valuable information about the type and degree of any illness, and temperature measurements at frequent intervals provide the opportunity to study the course of illness, when the effect of any therapy, etc., used can be evaluated objectively. The resulting temperature curve is an indispensable diagnostic guide in post-operative monitoring, for which reason frequent measurement and recording of the patient's body temperature is a routine procedure in surgical wards and intensive care wards. Not only must the method of measurement be reliable, rapid and precise, but its measurement must also be simple to execute and be "pain-free" and comfortable for the patient.
Previously disclosed means for the attachment of thermometers, probes, tubes and similar objects have consisted of tape, wadding, bite blocks and the like, which have been found difficult to use with regard to their application, use and removal.